esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalihaan ABMDS
The Kalihaan Anti-Ballistic Missile Defense System, commonly, although in part improperly, known as the Space Shield, is a defense system created and operated by the Kingdom of New Tarajan. Masterpiece of unrivalled cutting-edge technology, the main goal of the system is to protect the Kingdom against ballistic missiles of any kind. Recent improvements saw a further development of the system also against many kinds of tactical missiles. History The Kalihaan ABMDS was conceived at the end of the 1970s, when the launch of the Tonare Jovis System by Eurasia led to increasing worries in the Tarajani government circles about the possibilities offered by orbital and outer space to carry out nuclear strikes against the Kingdom. Consequently, a research group was formed inside the Ministry of the Military, in strict cooperation with the Tarajani academic and scientific community, in order to find a suitable solution for the defense against space-based nuclear strikes. The first result of this program (codename SCHILD) was the sketch of a satellite-based defense system. However, due to technological limitations, the project was soon scrapped in favor of more conventional ground-based defense systems. Despite the initial setbacks, however, the project was never fully abandoned, and in 1989 it was finalized under its actual name: Kalihaan, in honor of one of the most famous Ajanic Shahs of Tarajani history. It distanced itself from the original project mainly because it was now designed to counter any kind of nuclear strike, not solely those coming from space. The first satellite was launched in 1991, followed by other fifteen launches, and by the construction of the ground installations needed by the system. In 2004, following recent advances in both space and ballistic technology, the system was upgraded, and five new satellites were launched, while new mobile missile launchers were delivered to the military. In 2010 the system was extended to cover Meisjegronden and Ashar too. Finally, in 2015, a second upgrade was made, with the introduction of the first heavy rail-guns as part of the system. Functioning The Kalihaan ABMDS is based on both ground and space systems. Spearhead of the whole complex are the Mahvash satellites: their role is to detect, identify, track and transmit data on every possible ballistic launch, in conjunction with ground-based radars and other kinds of sensors. These informations are collected and processed into the Tarajani military main servers. Once the alarm has been triggered, a signal automatically activates a first line of defenses, made by high-velocity kinetic projectiles equipped on board the same Mahvash satellites. In case the Mahvash fail to stop the attack, then a second line of defense is activated: this is made up of ground-based fixed and mobile missile launchers and railguns, which create a barrage against any incoming missile. The effectiveness of the system is guaranteed by the automatic, real-time, connection and full integration of the satellites with all the other members of the system, which are thus able to respond with great rapidity and precision. This whole process allow a quiet impenetrable defense of the Kingdom's territory. Due to the great relevance of the Mahvash satellites, the Kalihaan is also designed with backup systems allowing it to function even in case of lost connection with them. In any case, the satellites are protected against external conventional and non-conventional attacks by a wide array of weapons: from laser ASAT systems to advanced protections against cyberattacks. Category:New Tarajan